Changing the Orphan
by Lovedej
Summary: Jordan has been alone and had lived in foster care most of her life that was tell the world of wrestling enters her life **I have a wattpad story also belong to me @lovedej the story was also formly known as recovery**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Intro

Hi my name is Jordan and I live in a foster home in North Carolina. Most of the girls here are runaways but not me. I was given away at birth. I'm kinda a loner I don't talk to any of the girls here except my best friends Nicki and Aj when they were 12 Aj Got Adopted by a nice family,Robert and Patricia Mendez. We still stayed connected. Nicki also got adopted by Wayne and Tasha Minaj.

Few years Later, March 11,2014, It was my 16th birthday Aj and Nicki had planned a surprise party for later that night. I was given some tasks to do for the home. I felt down the whole day thinking everyone forgot my birthday mainly my best friends. So I started walking thru the park. When two men started following me,when I noticed and started to speed up. Once the men picked up speed I started to run.

Across the park, a man jogging towards his car seen Jordan getting chased and ran to catch up to her.

I was getting tired when I noticed a third man "great now imma die on my birthday what else can go wrong." Just as I went to run one of the men grabbed me.

"Hey Pretty lady what you doing out here all alone" Said the first man.who might I add smelled terrible.

The second man smirked "Why don't we keep her company "

As the two men start to drag me away the jogger runs up on them"What the hell are you doing.Let her go!" running at the second man with a powerful push,knocking him to the ground looking back at the other man and getting into fighting stance.

"Here take her we was just playing " shoving me to the ground and leaves picking his partner up and running off.

I looks up at the man who just saved me,"Thanks" I said shyly

He smirked" I'm Jeff. Uh you want a ride home"

I nodded to scared to walk by myself .He walked me to the car and we got in. I sat close to the window"I'm Jordan" I said shyly Jeff smiled and drove me to the foster home. When they arrived I got out and walked up to the door then turned around.

Jeff looked at the house and seen it was dark."Anyone there"

"I'm not sure." I said

As I turned the doorknob and opened the door the lights came one and everyone jumped out and shouted 'surprise'. I almost jumped out my skin then smiled and walked in looking around one sign said happy birthday another said congratulations Jordan Hardy. I looked at that with confusion. Hardy?

"Whats this" pointing at the sign

Nicki looked at Aj and smiled then they both smiled and said " you were adopted" handing me my adoption papers . As I read the name of my new dad ,Jeff Hardy, my eyes grew wide. My new fathers name was Jeff Hardy I said aloud . I looked back at the door and there he stood in the doorway smiling.

"Happy Birthday" he said as he walked up to me.

The man who just saved my life is my new dad.

Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

A couple weeks later I was finally settled in at my new home. Today was the first day of school and I was excited to see Aj and Nicki. I quickly got up showered and put on some red skinny jeans and my favroite Thor t-shirt and some red and grey high top Nike's. I was on her way out the door Jeff called me.

"Not gonna eat breakfast" sitting three plates down at the table.

Then walked in Jeff girlfriend,Maria wrapping her arms around Jeff's waist" yeah Jordan you have to eat"

"I don't have much of an appetite" I say trying to ease out the door

"Nerves?" Jeff asked I slightly nod " Don't be, King high is a great school you'll love it there. I went there when I was your age"

I force a smile"yeah I guess your right" I waved goodbye and starts walking.

When I arrives at the school lucky there only a few people there. Among those people are Nicki and Aj. I go over there to be greeted by new faces.

"JAY!" yells Aj, jay was a nickname I was given, as she jumps in my arms

"Hey Aj I missed you too" I giggle as I pry her off me

"Come meet our new friends" she said draging me to the table "Hey guys this is Jordan, Jordan this is Phil Brooks(punk),Mackenzie Malikov(kenzie), Cliff Compton,Colt Cabana,Dolph Ziggler,Paige Knight and lastly Cory Wharton" they all wave at me,after a few minutes of socializing the bell for first hour rang.

I recive my schedule andlocker. On my way to my locker I'm looking over my classes which are:

First hour-Math with Mr. Lawler

Second hour- English with Mr. Swagger

Third hour- Art with Mr. Moore

Lunch

Fourth hour- Music with Mr. Truth

Fifth hour-Gym/Wrestling with Coach Lesnar

Sixth hour- World History with Ms. Young

As I walk to my locker I run right into someone.I instantly apoligize but they didn't accept that the medium sized boy with blonde spikey hair bumped pass me almost knocking me to the ground

"So much for loving it here" I whisper gathering my stuff and getting to class

By the way Cory Wharton is from a season of real world and Mackenzie Malikov is Kenzie from Lost girl.

ENJOY


	3. Chapter 3

Finally making it to first hour class,hopeing to go unnoticed but that went out the window when I was spotted by one of the boys from earlier

"He seemed friendly and he's cute" I thought making my way toward him."anyone sitting her"

"Yeah..you" He smiles " let me personally introduced myself Wharton,Cory Wharton" in a British accent.

I laugh "well I'm Jordan "

" So what brings you to King High"Cory asks.

"A fresh start" she says leaving out the fact I was just adopted by a famous wrestler.

"Well this is the place to do it and you have a lot to learn" He smiles" Good thing you have the best there is showing you around"

"Talking about me behind my back I see" says the voice behind them

"My dear philly your not the only person to use the best in the world line" using one of the nicknames AJ gave him. which earned him a death glare from punk making me at chuckle.

"Have a seat Phill" says Mr. Lawler"Welcome to Math where you will learn intro to marketing and trigonometry. I'm Mr. Lawler ."

"Lawler you suck" says the student behind when I look I quickly notice he's the guy from earlier

" were not gonna start this this year Jericho" says Mr. Lawler

Mr. Lawler went thru the attendance then stopped at my name"Hardy? As in Jeff Hardy" looking a me like its impossible for him to have a child of a darker color.

"Yes,i was adopted" I said slightly embarrassed.

"Well welcome to the school" he said"Open your books to chaper 1" as class continued Cory slept and Punk listed to music. I was daydreaming when someone threw a paperball at me and I looked back it was Jericho.

"So where they find you the streets by the look of your clothes. I mean I feel bad for Jeff having to raise a kid nobody wanted"laughing at his own statement. I don't know what came over me but I slapped him as hard as I got mad and stood up and he got in my face and grab my arm.

"You fucked up now-" before he finished both Cory and Punk had him against the wall. While that was happening the bell rang and I ran out the room and ran into Nicki and AJ. When I see them I just started crying and told them what happened then they hugged me and to me it would be ok. Was it really gonna be ok?

Sorry it's short but Enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to skip second hour and hang with Aj and Nicki. We decided to hangout on the football field behind the bleachers and talk.

"I wonder what made him say that to you"asked Aj

"I don't know but if I see him again I'll kick his ass" Nicki said seriously

"No Nick" I tell her in a teasing way "Plus I don't wanna disappointment Jeff so imma apologize to Jericho even though he's an ass."

"WHAT!!" Nicki and Aj shout

I pull them in to a group hug. "I love you guys but imma be the bigger person "

"We love you too sometimes" chuckled Nicki

"Ms. Hardy ,Skipping on the first day of school"a deep voice from behind us rang

We all turn around quickly hoping it wasn't Coach Lesner. Turns out it was Cory

"You scared us" Nicki said as her and Aj slapped him in the arms

"Be gental" Cory said now turning his attention to me and smiled "you ok"

"Yeah" I said looking down and blushing. Of course the girls noticed it and giggled

"Ooo she has a soft spot" Nicki teases

I was speechless but lucky for me the bell for third hour rang.I jumped up and left.

"She has it bad" said Aj to Cory

"Nah. You better get to class before punk finds you " he says watching Aj run off with a smirk

Finally making it to my art class with Mr. Moore turned weird when I was greeted with a hug and not a hand shake like the other kids

"I'm sorry I'm Shannon" he says finally pulling away "oh I'm a family friend of Jeff kinda like a cousin"

"Oh well I guess that makes us kinda family" I said awkwardly smiling trying to ease to the back

"Come on Mr. Moore leave IT alone . You might catch something." says a familiar voice belonging to Jericho

"JERICHO! watch your tone in MY class or I will have you suspend you" Shannon said in a harsh but strict tone

I make it to my desk walking past Jericho and hear him call me a IT. That's the last straw. So much for apologizing.

"What the fuck is your problem ?"I rise my voice " If you have a problem I'm going to need you to speak up because I'm fed up with you" getting in his face

" You don't scare me little bi-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before I lunged at him swinging with all my might"someone get this crazy bitch off me before I have to hurt her"that is when I felt someone pulling me of Jericho and my first reaction was to slap them. The room was silent, I just slapped the principal.

"In my office NOW" he growled at me

"Damnit expelled on the first day " I thought going out the door to his office

Well turns out Jeff got me out of getting expelled but I got a 10 day suspension and I had to clean and assist the teachers in the morning and after school. The car ride home was silent, I didn't know if he was mad at me or just disappointed. When we made it home he didn't say a thing to me just went in the kitchen and made a phone call.

"Well this is it" I whispered to myself heading to my room to pack knowing he is going to send me back to the orphanage.

Enjoy 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm five minutes into packing when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in" I say sadly still packing

"What are you doing" Maria said

"Packing" I said

"Is this about the accident in school"she ask kneeling in front of me

"You don't have to sugarcoat it, I know Jeff doesn't what me anymore" I say with watery eyes

" Aww sweetheart of course he still wants you" she says wraping her arms around me.

"But he called the orphanage and he won't talk to me" I say looking up at her.

"No he called me. He feels bad that your being bullied on your first day." She states

"But" I start but is cut off

"No buts we want you here and will never send you back"she says wiping the tears from my face.

"Promise"

"Promise" a voice from behind us said. Looking up to see Jeff.

" How long have you been there" Maria asked

"Long enough" he says steping into the room and sitting next to me. " You are my daugter now and I love you." Then he pulls me into a hug and I hug him back.

"What about me" Maria says pouting I pull her into the hug making it a group hug.

"I love you guys too" I say happily

"Good now time for a surprise" My eyes light up " After you unpack" I stood up and quickly started unpacking

After putting everything back I quickly ran back down stairs. To see an iPhone 8 Plus Box on the table and a Mac book and a shannon moore phone case.

"The case is from me" said Shannon with a smile

I proudly put the case on the phone and set it up with all the numbers.

"Wait is this a trick" thinking back to school.

"Well no but you are in trouble but Maria bent my arm, literally,so I just dropped it. And this is the only warning you get" Jeff said pointing at me.

I ran and hugged them all then took my first picture with my family, Shannon included of course, and made it my screen saver.

" Best day ever" I thought

ENJOY


	6. Chapter 6

After my ten day suspension I was well known by all my teachers. The only fun I had was with Shannon, He told me story's of him and Jeff being the trouble maker of the school. He told me all about wrestling and said if I ever wanted to learn he would teach me. He told me about Matt, who I would meet later today.I decided to catch a ride with Shannon today since Jeff and Maria was about to hit the road for there return to Raw.

When we got to the school I seen Aj and Cory wait at the school

"Hey guys where's Nicki" I ask Giving each of them a hug. Cory holding on a little longer.

"You know how she is in the morning" Aj says with a smirk "Imma go help Mr. Moore" she says running off into the school leaving me and Cory alone.

"So can I have your number"he asked cooly "Aj said something about you getting a new phone and I wanted to check up on you and they shut me down" he continued rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah sure" I said passing him my phone as he passed me his. I put my name in his Phone as Jay with the panda emoji . He put Cory with a puppy emoji .

"Nice case by the way" he laughed at the case shannon gave me.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" said Nicki running up to us. Giving me a hug"I missed you where's Aj"

"In the school let's go get her"I say as we made our way in the Aj flirting with Punk.

"Aww look at our girl" I say smiling

"Yeah there cute together" Nicki said also smiling

"So where's your lover at"I ask knowing Nicki been dating this guy since they were 13 .

"I'm right here" a voice says from behind her wrapping his arms around her torso.

" Hey babe" giving him a peck on the lips

"Hey August" I said

August Alsina was someone everyone loved but no one had his heart like Nicki. She is his first and only love.

"Come on lovebirds I need someone to walk me to first hour. I said smiling.

"I'll walk you" Cory says from behind me

"Okay bye guys" I save good bye to my friends

"Philly let's go" Cory yells over to punk.

"Yeah whatever" punk says giving Aj a tight hug and jogging to us. As we walk to class. Cory grabs my hand and we walked to first hour and we sat together.

"Welcome to the third week of school class" said"when I say your name say here" as he went through the adendence Cory sent me a text.

Cory: is it me or is punk and aj dating

Jay:no I don't think so but if they are its not our business. Now do your work and shhh!

Cory : why so mean to me :(

Jay: I'm sowwie lunch on me

Cory: you know I can't say no to food

We continue talking for sometime

The bell for second hour rang everyone."We tested the whole hour away" I thought to hour went by fast and now I was in the middle of third hour talking to Shannon when Jericho came in sporting a black eye and busted lip.

" what happen to your face" Shannon asked

"Nothing" he said looking at me then Shannon

"You should get checked out by the nurse" Shannon suggested.

"I said I'm fine" Jericho said in a low growl. He was clearly pissed

ENJOY


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally lunch and just as I promised I bought Cory's lunch. As we walked to the table my phone vibrated. When I looked at it, it was August I knew his number ,but how did he get my number. I saved the number under Augie, a nickname his mom gave him, and opened the message and it read

Augie: Come to the gym

I texted back be there soon I sat my tray down and headed out the lunch room.

"Hey where you going" asked Aj

"Yeah bailing out on me already" said Cory

"Nah I just left something in my locker" I lied not knowing if August wanted anyone to know.

"Okay hurry back or I'll eat your lunch" said Colt who just joined the table

When I get to the gym I spot August in the corner on the bench.

"Hey What's up"I asked

"Jordan I need your help"with a sad look in his eyes.

"What's wrong? What can I do to help?" I said

"It's Nicki, I want to marry her" He say now looking me in the eyes

"OH MY GOSH are you serious" i smile happily and shocked " but why to you look so sad"

"That the thing Nicki's family is tradinal and i need her fathers blessing and" he starts

"He's not very fond of you" finishing his sentence i kneel in front of him lifting his head to look at me "look you know she loves so. Do you really think her dad will stop her from loving you and marrying you"

"So I should go for it" he said standing

"That's your choice"I smile at him

"Thanks Jordan" he said giving me a hug

"Now I Gotta get back to lunch before Colt eats my food" I said as I ran off

On my way back to the table I run into Jericho

"Tell your brother to stay away from me" he said walking away

"Hey what do you mean" I shouted but he was gone "I don't have a brother" I said to my self and went to the table

I spent the rest of the day thinking about what Jericho said. With two minutes of school left Colt and Cliff came over to me.

"Hey J dog" Said Colt

"Hey" I said not really paying attention

"What you thinking about" Cliff asked

"Nothing"I lied "What's up with you two"

"Just planning punks birthday bash" Colt said with a smirk

"Y'all need some help" I asked know if colt and Cliff was pplanning this they need a lot of help

"Now that you mention it we need a place for the party" Cliff said as they both smiled evily at me

"Oh no you are not having no party at Jeff's house" I stated

"It's not gonna be in the house it's gonna be in the back yard. Plus he got motorbikes and the field it would be great." Colt Explained

"I don't know Colt what about Matt. I don't even know if he likes me yeah let alone trust me." I said

"Who wouldn't like you your awesome and on the other hand Matt is gonna be on his way to smackdown in two days just in time for the party" Cliff pleaded

"Let me sleep on it" I said

"Don't sleep to long" Cliff winked at me and walked off with Colt.

The bell rang for everyone to go home. I went to get my stuff out my locker and ran into Cory and a new kid I haven't seen before. He looked like a senior. He was about 6'1 a little taller then Cory. A mocha skin tone much like myself, and his hair was black and curly with side fades.

"Hello Jordan " Cory said pulling me from my thoughts " I was introducing the new kid to everyone and who better to start with than the other new kid" he said smiling

"Hey I'm not that new I'm well known" I say proudly

"Yeah as the girl who slapped the principal" he says laughing

I smack him on the arm and turn my attention to the new kid "I'm sorry I'm Jor-"

"Jay" the new kid says almost in a whisper

"Do I know you from somewhere" I said a little curious seeing only the people close to me call Jay

"No I heard Cory call you Jay" the new kid says quickly " I'm Jason"(picture above)

"It's nice to meet you but I have to go" I said closing my locker and walking away.

Cory's POV*

Cory waits till I was gone and turned to Jason"how do you know Jordan"

"I don't I just met her today" he says

"I never called her Jay so stop lying" he said a little annoyed " I'm going to ask again how do you know Jordan."

Jason sighs

Jordan's POV*

I finally made it home after the day I had I needed a good nap. I opened the door and went to the kitchen. When I made it to the kitchen and got a glass of water then I heard voices I thought it was Matt as I got closer I discovered is was a females voices. When I ran in the living room I seen her on top of a man, I'm guessing it was Matt I dropped my glass and ran off. The glass shattered which startled Matt and his girlfriend Amy.

"What was that" Amy asked jumping up grabing her clothes

"I don't know but stay here" He grabs his shorts and grabs his bat thinking it a thief. When he got to the kitchen I was standing there with my hands over my eyes. "Who are you" he yelled in a loud booming voice

It scared me and I was scared to talk but I managed to get my name out "Jordan" I said using the little voice I had.

"Oh Jordan I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you" Matt said dropping the bat and walking over to me to hug me I flinched a little. "I'm not gonna hurt you and I'm sorry if I scared you a lot of people break in to the house"

"I understand. Um can I go to my room now" I ask looking down.

"Yeah sure " he said in a much kinder tone.

I grabbed my stuff and went to my room and closed the door

Matt's POV

"Damn it! Jeff is gonna shit bricks when he finds out not only did I have sex and his daughter seen but I scared the shit out of her with a bat" he said sitting down putting his head in his hands

" It's gonna be ok she said she understood" Amy said sitting next to him.

"You didn't see the look on her face and she were shaking" he said remebering the scene that just happen."I should clean up the mess."

"I should be going I got to open the bar today." Giving him a peck on the lips "Bye hun"

Jordan's POV*

I was laying on my bed when my phone went off. It was Jeff.I didn't answer I didn't feel like talking. Then there was a knock at the door and it triggered a flashback of when I was 12.

Flashback*

I was staying at a foster family's house while the home was being remodeled. I was alone because Nicki and Aj had been adopted. The Man I stayed with name was Marcus he was a recovering alcoholic. Well he slipped and got beyond drunk. I was playing in the living room when I heard a crash in the hall it was a glass vase.

"Shit" He said almost falling over

I had made it to the hall and looked at him he didn't seem to happy to see me looking.

"Come here" He said angry

I shook my head no

"I said come here you little shit" he was now yelling and scared me

I ran he started chasing me. I ran in to his room and closed the door. He came knocking on it.

"Open the door" He didn't wait long before he kicked the door in and hit me a couple times not to bad but it left me with bruises.

Flashback ends*

When I opened my eyes I was in the hospital which made me nervous. I shot up out the bed.

"Whoa whoa whoa " the person next to me holding be back.

"Why am I here " I was now crying I was terrified

"Jordan" Another voice came rushing from the door towards me. I knew that it was Jeff. When he got to me I held on to him for dear life. "It's okay I'm here". I just cried. "Matt what happen" Jeff asked looking at Matt the first voice I heard

"I had accidentally scared her and I went to apologize When I knocked on the door I heard her start crying then then everything went quiet. When I open he door she was out cold I thought she was dead or something." Matt said in a rush

"Mr. Hardy can I speak with you I speak with you" the doctor said

"Yeah" he says then looks to me I tighten my grip " I'll be in the hall you can trust Matt I wouldn't lie to you" with that I let go

When Jeff leaves Matt sits in the chair near me.

"I'm sorry " I said to him "I shouldn't have reacted like I didn't."

"You know you can always talk to me I'm not gonna hurt you." he added

"I know I was just having a bad flashback." I told him

"If you don't mind what was it." he asked

I told him the story of Marcus. After I told him all he did was hold me and he told me. "I would never let that happen to you again I'll kill who ever trys. Your my family now and I'm starting to take a liking to you." he smiles the Shannon bust thru the door.

"Jordan what did Matt do to my poor child" he grabs me and pulled me towards him and away from Matt and thumps Matt's nose "Bad matt." I laugh and Matt rolled his eyes . And at that moment I knew I had a real family.

ENJOY 


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up the next morning in my bed. I looked at the clock and it was 7:00 am. I jump out of bed an ran to my closet an put on a white top with a denim jacket on and ripped black skinny jeans with my black heel boots and put on my "groupie" beanie. I grab my phone,headphones and bookbag then ran down stairs to see Matt in the kitchen.

"What's the rush" he says

"I'm late for school"I said grabbing my bag

"Oh well take my car you'll get there faster" throwing me his keys "You do know how to drive right"

"Yeah" I did know how to drive and I have my licence but I'm known for speeding. "Thanks Matt" I give him a hug and run out the door and hop in his 2015 black and gold mustang.

When I got to the corner I seen Nicki and I Aj they hop in the car and I speed off toward the school. When we finally get there and pull in the parking lot everyone is staring at us.When I park the car and we get out someone puts there hands over my eyes.

"Guess-" Before they could finish I elbowed then in the stomach.I look back to see see Cory bent over in pain while that new kid Jason behind him laughing.

"What the hell Cory"I say while helping him

"I'm the one that's hurt " he teased "Anyway Jason and I was wondering who was the person with the new mustang and where'd you get it" he ask as we started to walk to the school.

"Matt let me drive it"

"Who's Matt" Jason asked

"Matt's My dads brother" I said smile at the thought of me calling Jeff dad.

"Foster dad"Jason growls quietly

"Well we have to go see you later" Cory said hugging me and pulling Jason away.

I finally made make it to my locker there a note there.I know your real parents - BB

I look around and seen no one then I saw Nicki and August walk my way.

"Hey Joe" August said

"Joe,really"Nicki said

"Yeah everyone else took Jay from me so now it's joe" he said with a pout.

"Ugh, Hey you ok" Nick I said turning her attention to me

"Uh No...Yes..I don't know here"I said handing her the note

Her and August read it "Do you know who wrote it"Nicki asked

"No not yet" I by sighed

"Well if you need anything let me know ,ok" August said seriously

"I will Augie"I have them a hug "Now let's get to class"

We went separate ways and when I got to my class Cory wasn't there which kinda made me sad but punk was there. So I sat next to him.

"Hey" I waved sitting as the teacher started class

"Well this is new why you not with Prince Cory" he asked

"He is not my Prince"I said

"I never said he was your prince" my cheeks got warm as I blushed."you like him don't you."he said smiling

I didn't respond I just looked away.He was about to say something else when he was interrupted by the teacher.

"Mr. Wharton and Mr. Fatu why are you walking into my class 20 minutes late." Mr.Lawler said

"Sorry Mr.Lawler but we need Jordan now" Cory says in a panic

Me and punk get up and run after Cory before the teacher responds. We run all the way to the gym.

"What's happening" I ask nervously

"It's Aj" He says and Punks face drops

"Where is she"Punk demands

"She wants Jordan, Nicki is already in the-" Before he could finish I was running in the girls locker room Punk try to come with me but Jason and Cory held him back.

When I got to there I froze.Aj was on the ground in fetal position crying. While Nicki was pacing back and forth. I ran to her.

"Aj what happened"I asked kneeling next to her.she didn't answer me she just looked at me with her big brown eyes full of sadness.I looked over at a pissed Nicki."Nick what happened"

"They jumped her"she yelled "them bitches Amy and Kelly"

I look back at Aj and now I'm pissed. I get up and call punk to the bathroom to watch and help Aj. I pull Nicki aside.

"Lets go" with that said we went to find Amy and Kelly.

ENJOY


	9. Chapter 9

We made it to the front of the school and there was Amy and Kelly laughing and telling what they did to Aj. Now i was pissed so i didn't say no words i just walked up to amy and punched her in the face. Then Kelly tried to jump in. She scratched my face with her fake nails. Now im bleeding before i could react Nicki grabbed kelly by her hair and started punching her in the face. We fought for a nice 2 minutes i had the upper hand on Amy. Kelly had ran off leaving Amy alone. Then I was pulled off Amy by some unknown person.

"Let me go" I said pushing away from the person holding me. when I turned around it was Jason. this time he just grabbed me and pulled me to the school.

"hey let her go " Nicki said running up on Jason and I

"Leave" that all he said continuing to drag me down the hall

"Ow" i hissed his grip was to tight. Nicki stopped us that's when I tried to get free she help but the grip was to tight.

"I'm going to get the boys" Nicki said Turning around

'NOO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME" I was now starting to cry i was scared it reminded me of Marcus. I look back at him he was highly pissed.

"You shouldn't be fighting they will send you back to the orphanage"He said releasing his grip a little to where it don't hurt.

I was about to respond when cliff, colt, punk, cory, aj, and nicki came running to me.

"Bro let her go"colt says

Cory just walks up and punched jason knocking him back. I then run to nicki and aj holding my now red wrist.

"This has nothing to do with you" Jason says

"It does when you put your hands on a girl" Cory said

He looks back to me then frowns at the sight of me crying and hurt."I sorry jay i didn't mean to its just I just don't want you lose you again."

"What do you mean again" i ask

"Jordan I'm your brother" he says

It like the whole world just stopped.I have a brother.

ENJOY 


	10. Chapter 10

"I was given away at birth and your older than me so if you were my brother you would have been in the orphanage with me." I said looking at Jason

"No they kept me at the time out parents couldn't afford to keep us both"he said looking at the ground.

I was speechless they didn't want me. They loved him more.

"You have no idea how long i been looking for you ever since mom took you away. She tells me that your somewhere happy"

"Happy? I was a orphan from birth. I grew up being told my family didn't love me and didn't want me. I guess it turned out to be true seeing they kept you. Do they even talk about me?." I said kinda hurt

My question was answered when he didn't say anything.

"Figures, Why didn't you tell me the first day you met me was you to ashamed to-." then i was cut off by Cory

"It's my fault I told him not to tell you. And his i mean yall mom was at the school and i told Jason not to tell her about you beca-"

SMACK

I slapped him hard and ran off. I was almost to the door when i ran into a man. He had long hair and a tattoo on his arm. We broke eye contact when a woman spoke.

"Jon you just gonna stand there or help her up." she said to the man

"Im sorry." Jon said helping me up.

"What are you doing here." Another voice said coming up behind me.

"We came to surprise you" the lady said

I look to see Jason and I put the pieces together and just started to cry. These are my parents.

"JON!" the lady said kneeling next to me

"I didn't do it trinity." he said

"Mom it's jordan." Jason said out of no where.

Jon was first to respond "Jason not this again" he nodded "she died."

"Trinity" jon said

She just sat there looking at me.

"I've changed alot seen you left me at the orphanage haven't I mom." I say with a hint of anger.

"Trinity what's going on." Jon shouted causing everyone to look at him

"I made a mistake." She say to Jon but never taking her eyes off me.

ENJOY

(Jon and trinity above)


	11. Chapter 11

"Trinity what's going on" Jon ask

"She lied to you dad" Jason added "Jordan was never dead she gave her away."

Jon looked in hurt and anger before he could say something she did." Let's not do this here." She looks at me "after school can we please talk" I hesitated but nodded then she walked off.Jon just stared at me and to my surprise pulled me into a hug and cried. It felt weird hugging but him hugged him back. "Umm I have to go to class" I said finally separating.

"Oh I'm sorry. Jason you go to class too." He said wiping his eyes.

"You sure " he asked consider he nodded and walked out of the school.

Now everything is calmed down and it's last hour. Colt and Cliff came up to me.

"J dog ready for the party tonight." Colt asked I finally told Jeff about the party he agreed but no alcohol. Which was no problem since punk was straight edge.

"Yep how bout cake and food " I ask cliff he was in charge of food.

"Cakes ready and pizza from sweet ole Chicago" he said

" how did yhu get pizza from Chicago" colt asked I nodded in agreement.

"My dads boss owns the best pizza place in Chicago and he's in town and will make the pizzas. He said

"Good job cliff. Colt did you send the invitations." I asked he nodded." Now all we need is Punk to be on time which is where Aj comes in. She took his precious cubs hat yesterday and left it at my house where he would come get it. why?" I ask waiting for an answer. I point to cliff who raised his hand.

"Because it's his favorite." He said

"Right. Then Bash time" holding my fist out

"Bash time" the both pound my fist.

School is over and I'm getting my stuff ready when someone taps my shoulder and I turn to see Cory

"Hey I'm sorry bout earlier" he said "can I make it up to you"

" I'm still mad at you. Text me later and we'll talk " with that I walked away.

"Jordan" I look up at Jason. Ugh I forgot about that.I walked over to the black Range Rover and got in to a happy Jon and trinity.

"I can't stay long I have to help my friend with a party."

"There an ice cream stand in the park we can go there and talk." With that we were off.

1 hour and 30mins later we talked, cried, screamed,and hugged. Well I also hit Jason a couple times. Just some brother sister love weird right I know. The reason trinity gave me away is because they couldn't take care of me. Jon was working 4 jobs and barely supported them and Jason and kept there home and lights on. She told Jon I died during birth but deep down she knew he would come for me. She just wanted better for me. They work for wwe like Jeff and Matt.

"I glad your back in our lifes even if this is our first time meeting." Jon said he missed my birth because of work that's when trinity told him I died. Which hurt my feelings but I'm starting to kinda understand.

The ride home was quite when I got there everyone was in the back I invited Jason to help out he accepted. We waved our parents off. Still Weird .

"What the hell j dog where were you." Colt asked

"I had family business but I bought help." Pointing to Jason.

30mins later the party was ready. I quickly ran up stairs showered and oiled up and put my under clothes on. I wore my flowered hoodie crop top with black high waisted ripped jeans, and my flowered nikes. Then I put my hair in two braids and ran down stairs waiting for Aj and punk to arrive.

A few minutes later Aj texted me they were in the driveway. I hushed everyone and we waited till he open the back door and all shouted SURPRISE.

"What the fuck y'all almost killed me" he said holding his chest. Then smiled at the party.

"Happy birthday punky" Cory said patting him on the back."now lets party" he said throwing punk a helmet leading him to the bikes. And we partied till dark.

ENJOY 


	12. Cahpter 12

It's now 10 am the next day and the house is a mess. Everyone was spread out every where punk and Aj was cuddled up on the couch. Nicki was under the kitchen table. August was on top of the table. Cliff and Colt was by the stairs.Cory well last time I seen him was when the party got outta hand.

Flashback

It was the end of the party everyone was starting to clean up when about 30 people came cheering to he backyard with kegs of beer and cups.I walk over to them.

"Umm I think your at the wrong place" I said nicely.

The guy hold the keg looked at me confused and took out a flyer says "Punk's Backyard Bash" with the address on in and being hosted by Colt and Cliff. I look over to them and everyone walked pass me setting up.

"Cliff Colt over here now" I said as people started drinking."What the hell guys"

"Well Colt left the flyers in the library when we came to the conclusion that it would be a private party." Cliff said

"I left them" Colt said in disbelief

"Hey guys enjoy the party me and Aj was gonna go watch a movie." Punk said

"We all can there not staying." I said as Cory came over.

"Come on jay just a little while." He pleaded

"No." I say crossing my arms

4 hours later

Everyone is gone except the original gang. Jason went home after punks party. I'm currently wasted and trying to get Cory off the roof.

"CORY GET OFF THE ROOF. I wanna go to bed " I slightly slur

"Be gone and let the panther sleep" he says in a black panther voice "WAKANDA FOR EVER" with that he falls back. And I go to bed.

Flashback end.

Shit. I get out the bed and hop over everything and go in the backyard. "CORY" I yell

He groans and peek over the roof"how did I get up here." He asked

I giggled "you was trying to get back to wakanda and fell asleep."

"Can you help me down" I nodded and went to get a ladder to get him down when I heard a loud and angry voice from the house.

"JORDAN"

Damnit

ENJOY 


	13. Chapter 13

"JORDAN GET HERE NOW" jeff said

I look at Cory and run off to the living room

"Omg Jeff how was your trip and why back so early." i said

"what the hell happened here. the house is a mess, Matt said you was having a little get together not no frat party." he said angrily.

"Who says frat party" I said

"Jordan clean the house. No Jordan and friends clean my house NOW." Jeff yelled everyone got up and scattered.

Jeff turns to the stairs and hears a crash outside and walks to the backyard where he finds Cory laying on the ground. He just shakes his head and walks away.

After hours of cleans I got put on punishment while everyone goes home to receive there punishment. Jeff had called everyone's parents I felt kinda bad for Punk and Aj cause they didn't really do anything wrong.

I grab my iPod that Aj,Nicki,and I had bought while we were in the system. It was our way of communication if we ever got separated.

"Aj are you mad at me " I typed

My parents think punk is a bad influence on me"

Awe I'm so sorry aj"

"...I'm not allowed to talk to him anymore"

Please don't cry imma fix this"

I going to bed nite"

I even worse now I gotta fix this but how.

The next day I walk over to Aj's house. I decided I would tell her parents what really happened and maybe add some extra to make punk look like a great guy. I walk to the door and knock. Aj mom answered the door.

"Hey Mrs. Mendez" i said with a smile

"Hello Jordan honey Aj isn't in right now" she said.

"It's ok I'm here to talk to you may I come in." She invites me in and I tell her the story and that some of my other friends can to the party with drink and Punk didn't want Aj around alcohol. Even though I asked her to stay. Aj's mother was disappointed in me and my choices but she knew she couldn't separate me and Aj. I apologize and promised to never do it again. Just as I was about to leave Aj walked in.

"Aj im sorry I didn't know phil was only looking out for you. She looked at her mother in confusion. Before she could say anything I did.

"I'm also so for trying to force you to stay at the party when I knew it was wrong." I gave her a look that said just go with it.

"I accept your apology." She said hugging me and whispered in my ear "thank you" I smiled and left.

ENJOY 


	14. Chapter 14

Finally after weeks of school and isolation I'm finally off punishment. Jeff wasn't joking when he said he won't go easy on me next time. I spent the last few weeks cleaning and setting up the hardy compound as Matt calls it. I had to babysit Matt's newly born son Maxel,which was the best part of punishment. Jeff and Matt when back to Impact to finish the promos for total deletion. I was currently on my way to Shannon's house.

"SHAN" I say opening the door. He gave me a spare key.

"Jay what are you doing here I gave you that key for when we have practice." He says walking into the living room.

"I know but Jeff and Matt is gone. Maxel is with his mom, now is the perfect time to learn some new moves." I'm finally learning to wrestle but No one knows but Shannon and Aj,who is also learning to wrestle.

"When I said ill train you I didn't think you would have agreed. Call Aj she might as well join in." He said walking out to the ring in the back yard.

"I'm a full blooded wrestler it was bound to happen"I say calling Aj. "Come to Shannons"

Three hours later

"Good jobs girls I think y'all ready for the Indies" Shannon said

"Really" both me and Aj said

"Yeah after we get Jeff to stop being so protective. Jon and Trinity is fine with it I don't know why Jeff's not." He said

"He'll get over it" I said walking over to my bag. "Ok guys I got to go I have homework to do" I wave and walked out the door and headed home.

At home*

I finally make it home only the be greeted by Jeff.

"Hey your home early" I say making my way to the kitchen.

"Yeah I have to pick up Reby and Maxel for the show this Thursday. What with the gear." Looking me up and down.

"Oh I just came back from the gym with aj" I said grabbing a bottle of water and chugging it.

" Y'all been working out a lot. Are you ok. You know you talk to me if something is wrong."

"I'm fine. But I do wanna talk. Jeff I wanna wrestle" I said making eye contact

"Not this again, The answers is no always will be" he said rolling his eyes

"Why not Jon and Trinity is ok with it even Matt is excited. Why don't you want me to wrestle." I said sitting on the counter.

" I don't care what everyone else agree or is ok with your my daughter and I say no." He states

"But why give me a reason." I asked

"Because I don't won't you to get hurt wrestling is not what you think it is."

"Jeff you don't have to worry let me prove myself" I said giving him a hug "I promise I'll be careful."

He sighs "Ok I'll agree under one condition Shannon trains you."

I laugh and agrees and run up to my room to informAj and Shannon we don't need to hide anymore.

Enjoy 


	15. Chapter 15

_4 months later_ *

"Jay wake up its time for lunch" Cory says shaking me awake. It's the 3rd time today I fell asleep in class. I'm just glad it's the last day of school. I set up and throw my arms in the air.

"Cory" He looks at me and rolls his eye as he leans down so I can get on his back"Thanks" I said kissing his cheek.

"Anytime babe" he smiles

Me and Cory started dating a few months back. He asked me on a date after all the death glares from Shannon,Jon, and Matt. Jeff was ok with it. Speaking of Jeff he left Maria and is now dating his fiancé Beth. I like her better.

"We're here" He sat me down and we walk over to the rest of the gang.

"Jay you ready for the show tonight" Nicki asked eating he salad.

"Kinda I'm hoping Aj is ready she feels she's no good enough but she's great and I can't wait to tag with her tonight" I said "speaking of aj where is she." Looking around.

"She's with Punk." Colt said sitting next to cliff

"I hope they make it official because it's getting old."cliff said as colt elbowed him.

"If you must know Cliff me and Aj are already official" punk said scaring colt and cliff as he leaned next to them.

"Hey punk where's aj" I asked

"She went to the lunch line." He said sitting down. "So where is the show gonna be."

"Here actually the dude who owns the organization is the principles son so he allowed him to us the gym for his shows." I said eating some of Cory's food.

"Hey hey I make you a lunch eat yours not mine." He said guarding his food.

"Fine geez" I said opening my food. Aj finally joins us. "Bout time you got her what did you order."

"I didn't trust the fries and waited till they made more so now I got fresh fries." She smiles proudly.

"You ready for tonight" I ask. She nods.

 _Later that day_

"We're free..I'm never coming back" cliff yells throwing his books in the trash.

"We still got one more year." Colt said slapping cliff in the back of the head.

"Why do you hurt me so much I thought you loved me." Cliff fake crys.

"Imma miss you guys this summer." Nicki said pulling us into a group hug. She and August was going on tour with her dad. They make a song together and the opening the shows on tour.

"We'll miss you to nik. Aj Shannon want us to me with us before the show something about our gear." I said letting go of Cory's hand and peck his lips " See you later babe."

 _At Shannon's_

"Guys I got y'all some new gear for your match."

We smile excitedly "Hell yeah."

Enjoy 


	16. Not Good-bye jus see you later

As of now this story will be updated on Wattpad. It hard updating the story in fan fiction on my phone, so untill i get a new computer I'll be trying my beat to up there more. thank you for sticking with me this long unless your new still thank you.

This is not the last time you will see me here

Wattpad love_dej


End file.
